Real Bond
by Hihihihohoho
Summary: Naruto, shikamaru,kiba 3 orang sahabat yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa menuju kota untuk menimba ilmu di SMA barunya, banyak kejadian unik yang mereka alami di kota entah itu dunia malam, kisah asmara, bahkan hampir di tuduh sebagai pencuri
1. Real Bond chap 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Real Bond**

**.**

**.**

**Comedy, Friendship, Romance (little bit)**

**.**

**.**

**selamat menikmati**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah merupakan harapan sebagian orang ketika bangun dari tidurnya, terlebih bila itu adalah hari weekend, banyak orang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk sekedar olaharaga di pagi hari atau menyesap minuman hangat sembari berbincang pagi bersama keluarga, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

Tapi sepertinya kriteria di atas tadi tidak terjadi pada 3 pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama pada cerita kali ini

"Hoyy Shika Kiba cepat sedikit kita hampir terlambat!" teriak pemuda kuning kepada temannya yang berambut nanas yang hanya dibalas dengan kuapan

"Aku mengantuk sekali naruto...tidak bisakah kita menundanya sehari saja?"jawab shikamaru kali ini sambil mengusap kedua matanya berharap bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang melandanya kali ini

"Shikamaru benar Naruto...kenapa kita harus kesana sekarang ?"sementara pemuda satu lagi yang sejak dari tadi berada di sebelah shikamaru ikut bicara

"Lagipula jika dibilang hampir telat kita memang sudah telat dari tadi"lanjut kiba, sebenarnya kiba sedikit kasihan kepada shikamaru..coba kalian bayangkan bila di pagi hari seseorang di ajak berlari tpi dalam keadaan mata tertutup, hal itu terjadi pada shikamaru kali ini ,sebenarnya kiba agak ngeri dengan kemampuan super yang dimiliki oleh temannya sekarang dan oleh sebab itu pula kiba dari tdi selalu senantiasa berada di samping shikamaru ...jawabannya adalah memastikan shikamaru tidak menabrak atau masuk kedalam lubang pebaikan jalan,

"Ahhhh cepat cepat ! bisnya akan berangkat !!!" teriak naruto sang pelopor yang melihat bis yang menjadi tujuan mereka hampir lepas landas dari tempatnya langsung saja segera menambah kecepatannya yang kemudian disusul oleh kiba

Sementara shikamaru sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi kecepatan lari kedua temannya

"Oiiii...Kiba, Naruto bisa kalian lari dengan normal?"kali ini shikamaru sudah mulai menemukan kesaadarannya setelah tadi sempat berlari sambil menutup matanya

Tpi sepertinya naruto dan Kiba tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh shikamaru

Naruto And Kiba Side

"Yoshhh aku tidak akan kalah darimu naruto!!!"teriak kiba kali ini yang melihat naruto menambah kecepatan larinya, kali ini Kiba sedikit merasa bernostalgia dengan Naruto bila ditanya kenapa karena disekolah mereka yang dulu Naruto dan Kiba adalah saingan dalam event perlombaan lari yang diadakan setiap mulai ajaran semester baru

"kiba kita tidak sedang melakukan lomba lari kali ini!"teriak balasan dari Naruto kepada Kiba yang menganggap bahwa mereka sedang mencoba melakukan perlombaan lari seperti saat di sekolah lamanya dulu

"Ora...ora...ora" sepertinya Kiba tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Naruto karena sudah terlihat jelas Kiba malah menambah kecepatan larinya

"Heh maaf saja Kiba aku tidak mau menodai rekor juara 3x berturut-turut ku" naruto yang melihat kiba hampir menyusulnya semakin menambah kecepatannya

Karena Naruto terprovokasi oleh Kiba akhirnya Naruto meladeni keinginan Kiba ,sepertinya ia masih tidak rela kemenangan beruntunnya atas Kiba ternodai pada hari ini

"Yoshhh!! Aku menang kiba" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah sampai didalam bis disusul oleh Kiba di belakangnya dan tepat setelah Kiba sampai pintu bis sudah tertutup otomatis yg menandakan bis akan segera melaju menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya

"kau harus belajar dari ahlinya Kiba soal berlari!"

"kau saja mencuri start Naruto!"

"Hidup ini tidak adil Kiba jadi biasakan dirimu,lagipula kau yang memprovokasi ku tadi!" Sanggah Naruto karena tidak terima ia dituduh mencuri start lagipula dari awal dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun

"Aku hanya mencoba mengejarmu karena aku tidak tega melihat shika harus berlari secepat dirimu" sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya karena niat awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi entah setan gunung mana yang merasukinya hingga ia akhirnya terbawa suasana nostalgia saat itu

"Nak jangan membuat keributan di dalam transportasi umum!!" sela salah satu penumpang karena merasa terganggu dengan persebatan dua orang konyol didepannya

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar keluhan dari penumpang tadi segera meminta maaf karena sudah merasa membuat penumpang selain mereka merasa terganggu, tapi setelah meminta maaf Naruto dan Kiba merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang entah itu terlupakan atau tertinggal

"Kiba, apa kita melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada orang disampingnya saat ini

Kiba yang merasa ditanya oleh Naruto pun juga merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang saat ini "aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu Naruto"

"apa kita melupakan kuci kamar? "Tanya Kiba

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu segera mengingat-ingat sasuatu yang berhubungan dengan kunci

"Sepertinya tidak, karena sebelum berangkat aku menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru" jawab Naruto yakin sambil mengelus dagunya sambil mengingat kejadian yang berhubungan dengan itu semua

"ibu apa aku boleh makan buah nanas ini saat tiba dirumah"tanya anak kecil kepada ibunya sambil menenteng buah nanas di tangannya yang tidak sengaja tertangkap pendengaran Kiba dan Naruto yang sukses membuat mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara

"Tentu, Rika boleh makan sepuasnya ketika sampai dirumah" si ibu yang mendapat pertanyaan menggemaskan dari anaknya pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali bernostalgia dengan kehidupan di desa saat dimana Naruto,kiba,dan Shikamaru selalu diberi buah gratis oleh kakek sesaat setelah mereka lelah saat bermain di kebun pada saat masih di sana

Namun sesaat setelah momen itu sepertinya Kiba dan Naruto mulai merasa ganjil dengan hal itu saat mendengar nama Rika dan melihat buah nanas

Rika ?

Nanas ?

Kunci kamar ?

Dan benar saja kedua sahabat bodoh itu mulai memahami sesuatu hal yang penting mereka lupakan semenjak menaiki bus sekarang, dan sekarang keduanya saling bertatapan seolah mengerti bahwa mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama

.

.

"DIMANA SHIKA!/SHIKA DIMANA!"

Shikamaru side

Akhirnya setelah melalui banyak rintangan yang berlika liku shikamaru sampai di halte pemberhentian bus

"HAH,HAH,HAH" sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok bangunan sambil bergumam sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya kesal karena mendapatkan cobaan padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pagi hari

"bagaimana bisa mereka pergi kesana dengan meninggalkan otaknya" gumam shika sambil mencoba merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan 1 botol air minum dan meminumnya sampai habis

"AHHHHHHHHHH" lega pemuda nanas tadi setelah menenggak habis minumnya dan bersyukur karena merasa hidupnya tidak jadi berkurang karena kegiatan "lari pagi"nya bersama dua sahabat bodohnya beberapa saat lalu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf bila penggunaan bahasanya masih sama pengungkapan situasi masih jelek baru belajar hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**please review dan masukan agar bisa jadi lebih naik lagi see you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BAB 2

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kihimoto**

**Obligasi nyata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati**

"Woah ini luar biasa bukan jadi Naruto, Shika!" kagum laki-laki berwarna coklat melihat saat melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat saat berada di sekolah lamanya dulu

Tidak hanya kiba saja yang takjub dengan pemandangan tersebut, tetapi dua pemuda disampingnya pun juga sama mengejutkannya dengan kiba.

"Yoshhhh! Aku semangat sekali, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut bergabung?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bergabung dengan klub pecinta binatang?"

"Aku lebih suka tidur siang daripada bergabung dengan klub ... Hoammm merepotkan saja"

Sebenarnya tempat Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berada di sebelah gedung utama sedangkan unit kegiatan sekolah berdiri untuk mengenalkan dan melakukan perekrutan anggota baru.

Memang, perekrutan anggota baru di unit sekolah merupakan agenda awal saat masuk di hari pertama jadi tidak heran banyak yang datang ke tempat ini untuk bergabung dengan unit sekolah atau hanya berharap untuk melihat-lihat,

_" __Hei, manis, mau kencan denganku?"_

_" __hai nona, mau bergabung? atau mau diriku?_

_" __kak! Aku mau bergabung apa aku bisa memanggilmu setiap pagi?"_

Err ... sepertinya ada juga yang menggunakan peluang ini untuk mencari hal yang lain

"Hei kalian bertiga yang berdiri di sana!" saat sedang asik melihat-lihat stand, tiba-tiba NaruShikaKiba dikejutan oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring dari Arah sebelah kanan yang berhasil membuat mereka berhenti dan celingak-celinguk bertanya apakah mereka yang diharapkan

"Yeahh..kalian yang kumaksud _Boys_ "

Oke sekarang sudah benar jika mereka yang diminta

"Apa kalian mau bergabung dengan klub ini?" Tanya pemuda tadi sembari menghampiri mereka

NaruShikaKiba yang mendapat tawaran dari senpai didepannya tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi sebaliknya saling percaya satu sama lain

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan nama, aku Deidara dari kelas 12" lanjut pemuda berambut kuning tadi

sesaat setelah Deidara memeperkenalkan diri, kemudian muncul lagi satu orang dari arah berdiri menghampiri mereka

"Dei apa mereka ingin bergabung?"

"Aku baru mau mau merekrut mereka, sepertinya aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik kalau aku berhasil merekrut mereka yahiko hehehe" sungguh senpai kuning didepannya saat ini membuat naruto dan kiba agak merinding, tentu saja tidak bisa menggabungkan apa saja yang dilihatmu intens dengan orang yang sedang mencari yang menyerukan dan jangan lupa apa-apaan itu dengan percakapan! , layaknya mereka mati Bukankah itu sudah berlebihan!

"Ano aku mau bertanya" setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Shikamaru mencoba bersuara, sepertinya hanya Shikamaru yang tidak mendukung dengan mengungkapkan menjijikan dan isyarat tangan deidara dihadapannya.

Yahiko dan deidara yang mendengarkan shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung mengalihkan fokus mereka ke arah shikamaru

"Apa kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh klub ini?" tanya shikamaru

"Kenapa kamu tidak menamai klub kamu dengan nama kegiatannya?, meminta itu akan memudahkan orang-orang untuk bergabung jika mereka berminat? lanjutnya yang mendapat senyuman dari Deidara dan Yahiko

Kau jenius Shikamaru!

"Ahh! Benar juga kalian pasti bingung dengan itu, yah itu memang wajar karena kami tidak menamai klub ini dengan kegiatannya seperti di klub lain" yahiko menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru dengan senyuman, sesuai dengan pertanyaannya, hanya soal shikamaru tanya seperti itu memang klub yang diminta oleh yang dimaksud dengan demikian dan teman-teman sedikit memiliki keunikan dari segi penamaan

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar Shikamaru bertanya seperti itu dengan refleks mundur kearah belakang untuk melihat papan nama yang berdiri di atas karena penasaran

_'_ AKATSUKI _'_ seperti yang dilihat oleh Naruto dan Kiba di papan nama tersebut, memang nama yang aneh untuk ukuran sebuah klub

"sebelum aku menjawabnya bagaimana jika kamu menebaknya?" bukannnya menjawab yahiko malah menyuruh naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk menebaknya

"dimulai dari kau coklat" lanjut yahiko dan menunjuk sesorang disebelah kanan naruto yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kiba

"Ehh! ..." Kiba yang disuruh menebak terlebih dahulu percaya kaget karena dari awal kiba tidak punya gambaran tentang klub didepannya dan juga tidak suka tertarik sedikitpun

Kiba melihat kesekitar berdiri alih-alih ia mendapatkan informasi klub apa yang ada didepannya ini, dan ia melihat sesuatu

"Ehhh, Hmmmm mungkin ini semacam klub budidaya tanaman mungkin hehehehe"

Yahiko dan Deidara mengerutkan keningnya agar dia tahu apa yang bisa kiba bisa berpikir akatsuki adalah klub budidaya tanaman hias

"Aku melihat ada beberapa tanaman hias dan aku juga melihat salah satu anggota klub di sana sangat berhati-hati dalam merawat tanamannya, jadi kupikir kegiatan klub ini semacam budidaya tanaman hias begitu" semua orang di sana akan membuka pandangnya kearah yang diamksud kiba, dan memang benar ada anggota dari klub akatsuki sedang menyirami tanaman yang terjejer rapi didepannya

"Hmmm tidak buruk ..."

"HAHHH! Jadi ini klub seperti itu?" naruto tidak percaya kalau tebakan kiba benar. Jangankan naruto kiba hanya yang menebaknya juga tidak mau percaya padahal ia hanya asal tebak!

Untuk ukuran klub budidaya tanaman nama 'AKATSUKI' cukup aneh untuk digunakan sebagai nama sebuah sekolah sekolah, 'AKATSUKI' lebih terlihat seperti nama sebuah geng berbahaya atau jalanan. lagipula logo dari klub tersebut juga bukan tanaman atau yang ditampilkan seperti alam

"tidak begitu, tapi ini juga bukan klub yang sesederhana itu" timpal yahiko menambahkan

"Ehhh! Jadi ini bukan klub budidaya tanaman hias?" Kali ini kiba yang buka suara

"Aku tidak melihat kamu salah, tetapi berpendapat kamu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, hmm intinya menjawab kamu benar benar salah, tapi itu terlalu sederhana jika kamu mengerti ini adalah klub budidaya tanaman" jelas yahiko meluruskan

"maksudnya kau hanya menebak garis kecilnya dan tidak menyertakan garis batas kiba" timpal shikamaru menambahkan yang menadapat 2 jempol dari yahiko

Dijelaskan seperti itu bukan membuat naruto dan kiba menjadi paham malah membuat mereka semakin bingung

"HAHAHAHAHA! Lihat wajah kalian berdua di cermin sekarang! Aneh sekali HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kiba dan Naruto yang menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh senpainya merasa kesal ingin sekali merasa menyumbat mulutnya dengan kotoran akamaru sekarang

"Bukankah kamu setuju denganku soal kedua temanmu sekarang HAHAHA!" Deidara kemudian melihat Shikamaru sekarang, menurutnya shikamaru berbeda karena hanya dia yang tidak meunujukan tampang aneh setelah yahiko menjelaskan, sementara shikamaru yang ditatap hanya menggaruk belakang, ia memaklumi

"sudahlah Dei kau terlalu berlebihan" yahiko menasehati karena terlalu berlebihan sekarang

"Baik-baik maaf saya terlau berlebihan"

"Nah-nah baiklah, sekarang mengalihkanmu menebak kuning" ucap yahiko menatap naruto kali ini, ia penasaran hal menarik seperti apa yang ia temukan dari pemuda kuning didepannya

Naruto yang sekarang mendapat dukungan untuk menebak segera bertanya sambil mencari untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang kegiatan yang dilakukan klub bernama _'_ AKATSUKI _'_ didepannya sekarang

"Pfttttttttt"

Mendengar suara orang memegang tawa mereka semua beralih pandangan kearah sumber suara, naruto yang mengerti suara siapa yang sebelumnya percaya jengkel kembali

"Lanjutkan hiraukan saja aku" Deidara mengibaskan sementar memberi tanda untuk naruto Kembali fokus untuk menebak

Naruto kembali mengamati observasinya disekelilingnya, Sekarang dalam jarak pandang naruto disekeliling berdiri ia banyak mengumpulkan objek yang mungkin terkait dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan klub _'AKATSUKI'_ .

Yahiko yang melihat tampang serius dari naruto hanya menampilkan senyum yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh mereka semua

Sebenarnya TIDAK Hanya naruto Saja Yang Tampak berfikir, TAPI kiba Dan shikamaru also Tampak berfikir Dan Mulai menduga-Duga KARENA tertarik untuk review mengetahui klub sperti APA ' _AKATSUKI_ ' didepannya Sekarang.

"YOSHH! Aku sudah tahu ini klub seperti apa!" mendengarkan suara yakin dari naruto kembali membuat Yahiko tersenyum tipis, tidak hanya Yahiko, Shika dan Kiba juga merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ada dipikiran naruto, bahkan Deidara berhenti sejenak dari penyelamatan terkikiknya sekarang demi isi isi naruto sehingga jelas

"Aku sudah mendapatkan 4 petunjuk dari pengamatanku" kali ini benar-benar yakin kalau tebakannya benar-benar sudah punya kira-kira kira-kira garis besarnya

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa 4 petunjuk itu kira-kira?" Yahiko bertanya kepada Naruto karena penasaran dengan 4 petunjuk yang ia dapat

"3 petunjuk yang kudapat berasal dari kalimat orang yang baru datang itu dan 1 kudapat dari kiba tadi"

Yahiko, Deidara, Shika, dan Kiba diarahkan pandangannya sekarang kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan tangan kanan ada 3 orang yang baru saja datang

"benar-benar mereka juga anggota dari Akatsuki" yahiko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah naruto sekarang

"Saaaa Jadi seperti apa _'_ AKATSUKI _'_ ini menurutmu Naruto!" Saking semangatnya Yahiko sampai terbawa suasana menurutnya 3 orang didepannya ini sangat unik dan istimewa

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Deidara sangat Fokus dan mulai menajamkan semua indra yang mereka miliki seperti kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan naruto sesaat lagi menjadi sangat sakral dan memberikan efek untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka

.

.

.

"'AKATSUKI' adalah ...

.

.

.

"Sebuah Klub Menarik sekolah!" Jawab lantang Naruto tanpa ragu

"PFTTTT BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU YANG TERBAIK DARI YANG TERBAIK!" Deidara tidak mampu menahan tawanya kali ini. jangankan Deidara, Yahiko saja mati-matian memegang tawa sekarang

"KAU BAHKAN LEBIH KONYOL DARI OBITO BWAHAHAHAHA!" Benar-benar terasa Deidara ingin berguling di lantai karena saking konyolnya jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto

Di Review ya teman-teman untuk cerita lanjutan yang kebih baik


End file.
